


Geyser Dance

by Ryeaugla



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Battle, Gen, Heirs of Fate spoilers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryeaugla/pseuds/Ryeaugla
Summary: The Children of Fate fight for Múspell, an unnatural flame burning in their eyes. One child attempts to quell the flames with his song, but the melody is unable to reach them.





	1. Falling

_This couldn't be happening._

The faces were familiar, but the hardened looks on their faces were strange. Old friends looking on at new ones with malice in their eyes. It made sense that they saw the others as enemies, but that same look burned in their eyes as they stared into Shigure's soul. At first he thought it might be because they didn't recognize him, and so the veil he wore upon his face while performing was unclipped, revealing his face to the enemies as he called out to them.

"It's good to meet you." His voice was soft as he tried to make it clear to them that he meant no harm. Just because Shigure was fighting with the Askrians didn't mean that he wanted harm to befall his friends who sat on the other side of the battlefield.

"It's good to meet you." This was the phrase they had all decided upon long ago in hopes that they might meet again one day, though this wasn't the way that Shigure had hoped that he'd run into them.

The fire in their eyes continued to burn. These warriors were not in the mood for making new friends. They were under contract, every last bit of freedom burned away in an all consuming fire. Deep down they might be screaming the greeting back to Shigure, but their faces remained silent and firm.

Perhaps they needed a song. Even though Shigure had vowed to discard his mother's pendant after defeating Anankos, it had fallen back into his grasp after he began to search the realms for his mother. With it, his song became as powerful as hers, rejuvenating the strength of allies - no, more so, as he was able to coax his friends into bracing themselves against enemy attacks even better than before when he sang a certain way. His song surged with the might of a geyser, shooting strength skyward toward the heavens.

And yet, water from even the mightiest geyser must eventually fall back down to earth. Not even this special song was enough to douse the flames in his former friends' hearts. The fire was burning too strongly, turning the mighty fountain of his desperate ballad into steam that billowed away on the wind futilely. They continued to point their weapons in his direction, intending to strike him down as an easy target because he had lowered his guard trying to appeal to what sense still remained in them.

A voice called out to Shigure, demanding him to fall back behind the other heroes. The Summoner didn't understand the ache in Shigure's heart - they didn't grasp that these had been close friends of his who had helped him fight against the odds once before, and yet now they stared him down as if they were predators sizing up their next meals.

Another hero ended up pulling the desperate singer out of harm's way. The others swooped in to the rescue, striking down Shigure's former friends. He called out to his new companions not to hurt them, but they reminded him of the truth of their situation: his 'friends' were under contract and wouldn't listen to him. Only after breaking the seals on their hearts by defeating them in battle could they hopefully be freed.

Reluctantly, Shigure allowed his new friends to defeat his old ones. He did his best to support them, singing the same tune he always had, though its conviction had been shattered by the harsh realization. As their bodies fell, so too did Shigure's heart fall to the ground over and over until they had all been defeated.

But after darkness came the dawn. Because they had been defeated and the contracts broken, the Summoner could hopefully bring them to Askr's side now, right? Using their divine Breidablik, Shigure's friends would once again fight alongside him as allies, just like old times. And so he pleaded for their return to his side.

The Summoner pointed their divine gun skyward, attempting to channel what energies the ruins gave them to bring Shigure's old friends back to his side.

But they didn't respond. The friends were unable to be summoned. The fires of Múspell had engulfed their hearts when the contracts were forged and extinguished their souls when destroyed.

From that day forth, Shigure's song never did hold the same vibrancy it once did before that fateful day, yet the sadness of the tune he invoked was very real, like a geyser shooting up with the hopes of a dreaming friend, only for that water to sadly come crashing back down to earth magnificently before it reached the heavens where his friends' souls waited to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this short little thing happened because I was playing through the new chapters and I had no idea what I was getting myself into, even when I saw "Children of Light" as the stage name, and it just so happens that Performing Arts Shigure is my main dancer right now because Geyser Dance is a really good defensive skill (and also because Shigure is my favorite Fates character), so I mused a bit as to how Shigure might react to suddenly having to fight his old friends. ~~I'm slightly sad that normal Shigure won't be on the Children of Fate banner, but seeing as I have Performing Arts Shigure to tide me over, I can deal.~~
> 
> At the time of writing, the Children of Fate banner has not been released and thus the four characters who will be on said banner aren't summonable. I know that eventually Shiro, Siegbert, Rhajat, and Soleil will be summonable, so I'll probably write some kind of follow up to this reflecting that. So even though there's an unhappy ending for now, I'll write a follow up when the banner finally drops.
> 
> And yes, seeing as Shigure has his mother's pendant in his Performing Arts variant, I'm assuming that all the children involved are post-Heirs of Fate here. Technically it would be peri-Heirs of Fate that he'd have said pendant and not post, but details, details.


	2. Soaring

Several days had passed already. The other members of the Order of Heroes began to worry that Shigure was losing his conviction to sing. Every time he went out into battle since the incident, he didn't seem to be too enthusiastic about it, and his songs felt like they were missing something. They knew that his friends had been the ones engulfed in Múspell's all-consuming flames, but at the same time, they were counting on him to perform his role in the Order, which was to support the other heroes in his group with his song.

The Summoner almost felt compelled to send Shigure back home to the World of Fates. In fact, they had every intention of doing so that morning. However, something miraculous changed right before the Summoner made the trip over to the blue haired singer's room to invite him out to the gate that would take him back to his own world. Something new had resonated with the Breidablik since the night prior - they could summon new heroic souls that weren't previously able to be called upon. And as soon as the Summoner saw who these new heroes were, a smile found its way to their face and they hatched a plan.

"Hey, Shigure!" The Summoner came by the singer's room some time that afternoon. "I want you to accompany a few new recruits to the Order out to the Training Tower so that they might get some more experience." Even though the door to the room was closed, the Summoner could still hear a loud sigh from the other side. Apparently Shigure wasn't too thrilled with the idea of heading out to the Training Tower at a time like this, but he knew he had to do so for the sake of the Order.

"Who are the new recruits who you want me to help train?" Shigure looked a little disheveled and very much annoyed as he stared into the Summoner's eyes. The white-cloaked individual, however, was completely unabashed.

"You'll see when you get there." They sounded like they were barely able to contain their excitement as they grabbed Shigure's hand and started pulling them away toward the tower. "Come on, they're waiting for us! We don't want to keep the new recruits waiting, do we?" Shigure did find it a little suspicious that the Summoner had completely changed their attitude toward him out of the blue. They had been avoiding talking to him, afraid that a conversation with the singer might accidentally stomp on some figurative toes. But now they were excitedly pulling him away toward the Training Tower, and the Dark Sky Singer couldn't understand why.

In hindsight, it should have been obvious.

There were three individuals waiting at the Starting Stratum of the Training Tower, starting to wonder if the Summoner who had brought them here was ever going to return. The Summoner had told them that training would be much faster if they had a singer alongside their group, giving them extra opportunities to act, either by moving out of the way of a powerful attack or toward another enemy to defeat. And it wasn't like the Summoner had been lying to them either.

Just then, the enigmatic hero from another realm had arrived alongside the singer they had promised to bring to help train the three. "Here are your training partners!" They announced to Shigure, making a dramatic sweeping motion with their hand. Upon seeing who he had brought here to help train, Shigure couldn't help but gasp. A young man with blond hair that curled around his ears clad in magenta and black, another young man with short, spiky brown hair tied back with a headband and an oriental red robe, and a young woman with long pink hair held back with a zigzag patterned white headband in white and black armor. Shigure knew them all too well.

"It's... good to meet you..." Shigure greeted quietly, waiting for their responses. He just hoped that they would remember what they all promised back after defeating Anankos for when they met up again.

_"It's good to meet you... Shigure."_

The singer's heart swelled when he heard that answer. He hadn't mentioned his name, so the fact that they brought it up meant that these surely were his friends he had longed to see again. The blue haired singer dashed forward into their arms, giving them all a heartfelt hug. He had been so worried that he'd never see them again, and now, they were all back together once more.

The geyser roared to life once more, spreading its protective waters over Askr yet again like it used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the happy ending you all were hoping for. 
> 
> In case you were wondering, no, I haven't pulled all the Children of Fate characters. In fact, I haven't spent any orbs on this banner at all and I didn't get any of them as my freebie. I told myself to save orbs for Christmas Robin, and thankfully I can do without these three characters. ~~RIP Shigure.~~
> 
> Also, about Rhajat, I didn't forget about her, but if she was on the team here, there would be no room for Shigure. She was probably summoned earlier or something, I don't know.
> 
> But anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
